If I Could Hear The End
by Caliboy
Summary: Epilogue to KeruKeru's fic "If I Could Hear Your Voice" Yamato comes back to Odaiba for spring break to surprise his friends and the one he loves. What better way to do that than to reunite with his band and have a concert? M for a little language. YAOI


**CB: Hey guys, I guess its been a while eh? heheh... sorry. I know I'm terible with keeping things going, maybe I'll stick with oneshots from now on. This is an epilogue for KeruKeru's fic "If I Could Hear Your Voice." For those of you who haven't read it yet, i suggest you do so, otherwise you may be a little lost while reading this, unless you really don't care about the plot in the first place.**

** I apologize for any errors in advance, I did read it through, but I dont have a beta, so please bear with me. Also, this is longer than anything I have posted on this website before, which I am quite proud of. 4900 words is pretty decent. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the music mentioned in this story, sadly,only the plot is mine.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If I Could Hear The End<strong>

Matt was sitting in his car, driving down the highway back to Odaiba. The wind was blowing through matt's open window and tousling his styled blonde hair. His aviators were resting on the bridge of his nose, shielding his sky blue eyes from the sunshine. It was the perfect time to pay his friends, and his lover Tai, a nice long visit for spring break. TK sat in the passengers seat beside him, his face buried in some monstrosity of a book, of course. Sometimes Matt wondered how the kid could read in a moving vehicle, then he thought about the crazy things that Izzy was able to do, involving computers and movement. He had once brought his laptop on a rollercoaster so he could analyze the coaster's maximum velocity and inertia. 'What a Physics nerd_,' _Matt laughed to himself.

Matt had been planning on making this trip from Asaka with TK ever since they left Odaiba. At first, they had wanted to come for Christmas, but Matt's parents had said they weren't allowed, they wanted the kids to stay home for the holidays. It's a good thing that the boys did stay home, because on Christmas Eve, there was a huge snowstorm, blocking all traffic to and from Odaiba. Matt made sure that he spent as much time as possible on Skype with Tai and their friends.

Since leaving the city, Matt and TK had signed with their friends on Skype regularly, at least once or twice a week, as well as sending out many a Facebook message. With technology these days, staying in touch with the ones you care for the most was a lot more manageable. There had been many times when Matt would have broken down if he hadn't been able to see Tai's face and sign with him. Matt had also been able to keep in touch with his band mates, and they still played music together over Skype from time to time. The Teenage Wolves were actually part of the reason Matt was coming back to Odaiba for spring break.

The band had been given a gig at the Odaiba park and they asked Matt to come back and play with them. Matt was obviously ecstatic at the opportunity to play with his band again, and he informed them all that he was already planning on coming back, so everything worked out perfectly. The Teenage Wolves were the only ones who knew about Matt and TK coming back into town, and Matt told the band to keep it that way. He wanted to surprise Tai so badly, and had almost slipped up a few times. Luckily, Matt's hands are a little slower than his brain and he was able to catch himself before revealing anything. However, because Matt completely froze and then started talking about the weather mid-sentence, he received a very puzzled look from Tai.

Matt had just been stuck in random thought while driving down the highway. He didn't get pulled out of his own thoughts until TK pretty much had punched the crap out of his arm.

'_Ouch! What was that for?' _Matt signed carefully, still trying to focus on driving. He rubbed his right arm. 'That hurt like a bitch, when did he get so strong?' Matt thought. 'He's still just a skinny little twerp.'

TK just smiled and started laughing. Finally, when he had calmed down, he two words. _'Punch buggy,'_ he signed and burst out laughing again. Matt couldn't help but laugh as well.

'_Hey, Matt,' _TK signed, _'When are we going to get there? It seems like we have been on the road forever!'_ TK looked like he was getting rather impatient, now that he had lost interest in his book for the time being.

Matt smiled at his little brother. _'We will be there in a few minutes,' _he explained._ 'I wish you were able to hear the song that is playing right now,' _Matt signed._ 'It's a surprise I've been working on with the band to play for Tai at the concert.'_

'_You making fun of the deaf kid?' _TK asked, looking hurt. This made Matt a bit ashamed of himself, and he was about to apologize when TK started laughing again. _'Hey bro, chill out, I was only kidding. Geez, you are more easy to fool than Davis.'_

'_Hey now, squirt, I wouldn't go quite that far. Im not __**that **__gullible!' _Matt defended. In all the excitement, he had almost missed the turnoff to Odaiba, he quickly changed lanes and turned in to the city. TK hadn't been prepared for the sudden movement and almost fell over in his seat.

'_Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?' _he complained. _'Pay attention to the road.' _After TK had slowed hit heart-rate down a little, he thought of something. _'Hey Matt?' _he signed, _'If no one knows we are coming, where are we going to be staying?' _

'_Nakita told me that his parents have a guest bedroom with a queen-sized bed that we can stay in, as long as you don't mind sharing a bed with your big brother' _Matt looked over to see TK's face all scrunched up in disgust, which eventually turned into a smile.

'_I guess it wont be so bad.' _TK signed. _'At least you don't snore like Davis. Thank god!' _At that moment, the boys looked at each other and both burst out laughing. Tears started falling from Matt's sky blue eyes. He tried to wipe them away, but he just couldn't stop laughing and they just kept coming.

Once both boys had calmed down again, they drove in silence for a while until they reached Nakita's house. It was huge! It had to have been worth at least a million dollars. Matt felt a little under par driving up in his old Mustang.

TK tapped Matt's shoulder. _'I wonder if they have those fancy toilets the flush in the other direction,' _he joked.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if they did,' _Matt responded, _'How many bathrooms do you think they have? I'm guessing six,' _he chuckled a little.

'_I'm gonna say 5,' _TK replied.

The two teenagers got out of the car and started getting all of their things out of Matt's trunk when they heard the large door to Nakita's house open_. _Out stepped a boy the same age as Matt, sporting spiky black hair and piercing green eyes. He was only about and inch or two taller than Matt, and was lean, but muscular. He walked down the front steps from his house and over to where Matt and TK were standing by the car.

Nakita stopped just in front of Matt. "Hey there, stranger. Long time, no see," he said. "Have you gotten taller, or am I shrinking?" he out a small chuckle as he gave his friend a big hug, nearly lifting him off the ground. Then he turned his attention to TK. _'Welcome back, kid. It's been a while hasn't it? You are almost as tall as your brother already.'_

Since Matt had left Odaiba, Nakita and the other member's of The Teenage Wolves had become better friends. Because of this, they had all started to learn a little bit of sign language to make it easier to communicate. However, they still weren't nearly as good as Tai or TK were at signing._  
><em>

TK grinned proudly towards his brother, _'I told you I was getting taller, you just don't want to admit you might be shorter than me one day!' _

Matt's face grew a little sour. _'I don't have to admit anything because it will never happen Teeks' _he threw a soft punch at TK's arm and TK pretended like it hurt. Both laughed at each other for their stupid little arguments.

'_Anyways,'_ Nakita started, _'Everyone has really missed you. Not a day goes by when I don't hear or see your friends talking about the two of you and how much they missed you. You guys really had an impact on most of our lives while you were here.'_

'_Thanks, Nakita,' _Matt signed, _'We have missed you guys more than you could ever know. The people in Asaka are nice, but they will never be as good as you guys were to us. This was the best home we ever had and this was the only place we ever made any real friends.'_

'_Umm, sorry to interrupt,' _TK signed, _'But can you please tell me where your bathroom is?'_

'_Sure,' _Nakita replied. _'Which one do you want to use? There are nine of them, two are in the pool house" _Matt and TK both deadpanned.

* * *

><p>After TK came back from using bathroom number six which was closest to the front door, Nakita took the boys on a tour of the house and showed them to their room. It was spacious and the queen-size bed must have been crafted for a very hefty queen, because the bed would have been big enough to fit Matt, TK, and all of their friends. The brothers decided they would be able to handle these sleeping arrangements for a week, no problem. Apparently Nakita's parents went one some kind of second honeymoon to Hawaii for a few weeks, so Nakita had the house to himself. The boys all ate dinner together and then got washed up for bed. Tomorrow, Matt would reunite with his band and they would practice for a few hours before they rocked their concert in Odaiba Park.<p>

As Matt laid in bed, his mind kept drifting towards Tai and he kept getting really excited and nervous to see him. 'I hope he is surprised and happy to see me,' he thought. Every time Tai popped into his head, Matt subconsciously shifted in the bed.

He had just moved again when he felt TK move beside him and turn on the light.

'_I hope you know I am not willing to share this bed with you __**and **__Tai, right?' TK smiled sleepily._

'_Fuck you,' _Matt signed back.

'_Yeah, none of that either,' _this time Matt couldn't help but let out a bit of a laugh and agree. He would have to hideout at Tai's place for a night while he was in Odaiba. They both said their goodnights again and finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was extremely busy for Matt and The Teenage Wolves. Matt had woken up early and had gone with Nakita to the high school to practice for the concert. Nakita had arranged for the janitor to let them into the music room for the day to prepare. Matt got to catch up with all of his old band mates. Kenak greeted Matt politely and with a big hug, welcoming the singerguitarist back to the group.

Runi walked up to greet Matt next. "It's about damn time you came back! You will sound way better on this side of the computer screen!" she smiled and hugged the blonde musician. Finally Denato offered a simple "hey, sup?" "Don't worry about him, Matt," Runi said. "He is really glad to have you back, we all are."

After catching up with each other, the band got to playing their setlist for that night and worked out any bugs that they had, which there really weren't that many now that Matt was actually present. During all of the practicing, TK sat in the corner on a chair, once again reading his enormous book.

TK's attention was brought away from the book when Matt came over and rested his guitar in its case beside TK's chair. TK looked at Matt, puzzled by what he was doing, as he walked back over and joined the band once again. From what TK could tell, they were starting a new song. 'But Matt doesn't have his guitar,' he thought. 'He never performs without his guitar, he told me it makes him feel naked on stage without it.'

Suddenly, TK realized why Matt didn't need his guitar with him anymore. 'So that's what the big surprise is. I should have known.'

* * *

><p>It was almost showtime. Matt had spent the last hour getting ready for the performance of his life. He had changed into some stylish black skinny jeans and added a white belt that had hints of hot pink and lime green in it. The belt had been a Christmas gift from Mimi. Apparently she wanted to help him out a bit with his already impeccable sense of style. With his jeans, Matt had worn a tight white t-shirt to show of a bit of his lean body and to make him not seem so pale. He re-styled his hair so that it stuck out in all the right places, but still framed his delicate visage. After taking one last look in the mirror, and fixing his hair again(of course), he deemed himself ready for the show.<p>

Matt heard the announcer go on the stage and start introducing The Teenage Wolves. He was giving the crowd a bit of the band's history and talking about their members. Matt looked out from behind the curtain, and spotted Tai standing in the front row with all of their friends. Everyone had come, even Joe and Izzy, who usually weren't up for rock concerts.

Nakita had personally invited Tai and his friends. Of course, Tai asked what the point of him going to a rock concert was if he couldn't hear any music. An obvious issue. Nakita simply explained that this concert would be "a little different." He had told Tai that he would be singing to the crowd and had learned to sign a few songs just for Tai so that he could enjoy himself too. After a little thinking, Tai had agreed to come to the concert, but had admitted that he didn't think they would be as good without Matt. Nakita obviously agreed, but wouldn't let anything slip to ruin the surprise.

Matt had been thinking about when Nakita had explained how he was able to convince Tai to show up to the concert, when someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Runi.

"You'd better get ready," she explained. "The announcer is almost finished."

"I'm really not sure if I can do this," Matt explained. "You guys should just go ahead."

"Oh, no way!" Runi said, "You had better get out there and play for that hot boyfriend of yours or you are going to regret ever giving up this opportunity. Now go on!"

Matt made up his mind, deciding that Tai was more important than his nerves were. He rushed to grab his guitar and made his way to his spot on stage. The Teenage Wolves started playing their first song, 'Butter-Fly,' a Japanese rock song. The band waited as the curtains slowly opened to the already screaming crowd, and they made their way out onto the rest of the stage, still jamming away. Matt made his way to the front of the stage and when the crowd realized that Nakita wasn't the one singing and it was really Matt, their cheers should have been able to have been heard half-way across the city.

The whole time matt had been playing, his eyes had been fixed on his chocolate-haired beauty in the front row. Tai was having a conversation with Mimi, and looked a little uninterested in the concert. He looked at the rest of his friends. They all stood stiff as boards. They were absolutely amazed to see Matt right in front of them. Matt got a short break from playing while Runi smashed out a little solo on her drums. Matt brought a finger up to his mouth to tell his friends not to say anything to Tai yet. He pointed to someone behind Tai.

* * *

><p>'<em>I really don't know why I came Mimi, this isn't really my thing,' <em>a brunette by the name of Tai Kamiya signed to his friend,his attention not focused on the musicians on stage at all.

'_Oh come on Tai,' _the pink haired girl replied, _'You agreed to come, so just try to have some fun.'_

Just then, Tai felt someone bump into his shoulder. He turned to see who the clumsy idiot was, only to come face to face with TK.

'_TK! What are you doing here?' _Tai asked confused, but after a moment, excitedly gave his boyfriend's little brother a hug.

'_I came here to see the concert, same as you,' _TK smiled and greeted his other friends, all of whom had been watching Tai closely since seeing Matt on stage.

'_But how did you get here? And if you're here, where is-' _Tai stopped and slowly turned around to face the stage like the rest of the crowd was doing. As he turned his head, chocolate brown immediately met sapphire blue in a moment of pure euphoria that seemed to last forever. He could feel the warmth of Matt's gaze upon him. Tai could barely contain all the emotions he was feeling. Once he was able to take in what was happening, he just got more excited. All the brunette wanted to do at this point was jump up on the stage and capture his lover in a much overdue embrace.

Tai felt a tap on his shoulder, it was TK again. _'Now just relax and enjoy the show.' _TK signed to him.

* * *

><p>When Matt's gaze met that of his true love, he got all the energy he could have ever needed to make this the best show of his life. He gave everything to his music. The first song soon ended and it was Matt's turn to say a few words to everyone.<p>

"Thanks everyone for coming out today to see The Teenage Wolves perform as a complete band again. Its been a long time and I've sure missed being able to do this," Matt was speaking to the crowd and signing at the same time for Tai and TK. The crowds cheers made Matt wish he was able to do things like this all the time. Finally he asked everyone, "Who enjoyed our little surprise?"

The cheers from the crowd erupted into a roar of applause and screaming fans. It was obvious that the crowd approved. Matt waited a few minutes for them to calm down a little bit before he continued.

"This performance is very special to me too," Matt began. "As some of you may know, I moved away a few months ago and haven't had the opportunity to come back yet. So this is your first time seeing me back, as well as my first time being able to see all the people in my life that I care about the most. Thank you all for being here and I hope you love what we have in store for you." Matt looked over at Tai and saw that he looked like he was about to start tearing up. Matt gave him a quick wink before beginning their next song. Tai and his friends joined the crowd in cheering for the band.

The Teenage Wolves played a few more songs and it was almost time to wrap up the evening. They had played "Diver," A popular Japanese song performed a band called NICO Touches The Walls, As well as Matt's favourite American song "23," by Jimmy Eat World. They played a mix of American and Japanese music, all of which the crowd had been absolutely amazed with and it had made them all just cheer louder. It was now time for the final song of the night.

"Okay guys," Matt began, staring out at the crowd, "I have someone who was very special to me and close to my heart that I had to leave behind when I moved away from here a few months ago," he was signing and speaking so that Tai would understand what was happening. "Today, this person is standing in the crowd. When I first found out that I would be coming back to play with The Teenage Wolves, I was able to arrange something with Nakita, who you all know of course. He allowed me to add a song to our play list that has held a lot of meaning for me ever since I left here, and I think it's about time that I shared that song with you guys."

The crowd erupted into screams again, everyone anticipating what it was that Matt had in store for them. They all grew silent when Matt removed guitar and laid it on the stage, only a few people from school had ever seen Matt do this before. Matt looked down to see Tai staring at him in shock and amazement.

"Tai, this one is for you. Thank you for being there for me when no one else was and know that no matter the distance between us, my heart always belongs here with you. I love you, Tai." Matt said/signed, a single tear escaping his sapphire eyes. "Our last song for today is called "Postcards." "

Matt heard Nakita softly start the intro on his guitar and he waited until it was time for him to start. He started softly.

You dropped your coat by the door

I ran outside to watch you drive away from me

and my eyes, they won't believe

my heart is trying desperately to beat

and lately I'm speeding up my breathing

and my hands are shaking all the time

'cause I don't wanna let you go

and I can't sleep or breathe when I'm alone

if I could just go back in time

I would have made the same mistakes

if I could just go back in time

Matt was pouring all of his emotions into this song, letting out all of the feelings he'd had inside since leaving the one's he loved. This song was all about them and he was going to make sure they knew that.

I'm looking at what we wrotein old postcards

and counting the times you'd repeat yourself

and I just wanna hold you

You know I just, I just can't let you go

Kenak echoed "I just can't let you go…"

'cause I don't wanna let you go

and I can't sleep or breathe when I'm alone

if I could just go back in time

I would have made the same mistakes

if I could just go back in time

Matt stopped singing for a short period of time while the instrumental section played through. He used this time to remember all the time he had spent with his friends, and his journey in his relationship with Tai. As the instrumental section died off, only Nakita's acoustic guitar was left to support Matt again as he began again softly

'cause I don't wanna let you go

and I can't sleep or breathe and I'm all alone

if I could just go back in time

I would have made the same mistakes

if I could just go back in time

At this point, everyone came back in to finish the song with full force, Matt closed his eyes and unleashed his raw musical talent, for everyone to hear and admire.

'cause I don't wanna let you go

and I can't sleep or breathe when I'm alone

if I could just go back in time

I would have made the same mistakes

if I could just go back in time

'cause I don't wanna let you go

and I can't sleep or breathe when I'm alone

if I could just go back in timeI would have made the same mistakes

if I could just go back in time

I would have made the same mistakes if I could just go back in time

As the song and the concert finished, the crowd screamed and cheered and applauded louder than Matt has ever heard in his life. He looked at Tai and their friends to see them all cheering for him, most of them had tears in their eyes. It seemed that they were able to feel exactly what Matt was trying to say. He looked around to see that he had elicited the same response from a number of people in the crowd as well.

* * *

><p>As everyone cleared out, Matt's friends stayed behind, waiting for their rockstar best friend to return with his band mates. Matt emerged out of a door on the side of the stage to be engulfed in a hug from all of his friends.<p>

"Hey guys, I really missed you all so much." Matt said and signed as they began to release him from their embrace.

"We missed you to," Sora said. "We were starting to wonder if you would ever find your way back to us again."

"Of course I would!" Matt exclaimed. "I would never be able to let you guys go, you are everything to me!"

'_And you're everything to me,'_ it was Tai. Matt looked over and couldn't hold it in anymore. He ran over to his boyfriend and embraced him in a kiss in front of their friends. They didn't care, they all knew and supported the couple, and this was a bit of a special moment, they were allowed a little time to "catch up."

'_Where did the band go?' _Tai asked.

'_They said they were going back to Nakita's and that we could just meet up later,' _he explained. _'I'm going to be here all week.' _At this, Tai's face lit up again and he gave his boyfriend another hug, he was so happy.

'_We can catch up later too then,' _Mimi signed. _'You wouldn't dare leave without saying goodbye to me. I'll kill you. We will all get together and have a picnic or something later on in the week. For now, I think you guys need some alone time.'_ Mimi winked and walked away from Tai and Matt, their friends following her out of the park. The two boys watched their friends leave, then turned back to face each other again.

'_You changed the words in the song,' _Tai signed.

'_I know,' _Matt replied. _'I did it so you guys would all know how much I cherish all the time we had together and I'm so happy with how everything has turned out for us. I did it so you guys would know that I don't regret anything about our time together or my journey with you. If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing.'_

Tai stared into Matt's sapphire eyes and smiled. _'You're too sweet. I love you so much.' _

Matt kissed Tai softly and replied _'I love you too, Tai. Nothing is ever going to change that.'_

* * *

><p><strong>CB: i hope you guys enjoyed this as much as i did. im sorry if the characters seem OOC. Also sorry if this all seemed really cheesy, i have never been able to write Matt very well, hence why i never have had him in a story. Reviews are welcome, flames go to lighting the fire in my backyard.<em><br>_**


End file.
